Chrysanthemum
by Isemay
Summary: When he'd first arrived with his army in 1895, he'd frightened her. With his cold, imperialistic demeanor, curved katana strapped to the side of his crisp black uniform, and deep purple cape snapping in the wind, she'd expected his rule to be cruel and oppressing. Despite her circumstances, she found herself falling for him. Taiwan x Japan one-shot! Very short! /sorry


_~Chrysanthemum~_

Taiwan watched him enter out of the corner of her eye. He was almost a completely different person now at the world conference than he'd been a century ago. The Japan she knew would not bob his head in agreement to America's every word and avoid direct eye contact. The Japan she knew would not ignore her the way he did now.

When he'd first arrived with his army in 1895, he'd frightened her. With his cold, imperialistic demeanor, curved katana strapped to the side of his crisp black uniform, and deep purple cape snapping in the wind, she'd expected his rule to be cruel and oppressing. However, though he'd been strict, he'd also ensured her country was well taken care of. He saw to it that her country received an education and boosted the economy. Her people were treated fairly well- something she hadn't expected after seeing how other countries tended to handle their colonies.

Despite her circumstance, she'd found she was falling for him. He was powerful, as powerful as any European nation, and ambitious. Unlike many Asian countries, he did not quake in the face of Western powers. Instead, he made a name for himself among them. There was another side to him too. A side that was cautious, if a little shy, and observant. Even in his warlike days, she'd often found him simply standing in his garden- so meticulously cared for- with his face to the wind. He would gently caress the blooming flowers and watch the koi fish wriggle lazily in the pond. Then he'd look up, the sunlight turning his eyes a deep, russet color, and catch her eye. Occasionally, he would smile at her in a distant, melancholy way. It was during these times that she came to truly know him.

He started teaching her Japanese. He was a firm teacher, but also gentle and patient. He told her of the wars and tension in Asia. He told her of his conquests and ambitions. He told her of his regrets and fears. There were times when a deep sadness seemed to weigh over him and she learned that he bitterly regretted his attack on China and Korea. Afterward, the countries could never shake the suspicion and anger they held against each other and their relationship was never the same.

She once asked him why he'd decided to invade his allies in the first place, but he'd only given her a small, bitter smile and that'd been the end of their conversation that day. She began to understand why though. There were times when he didn't seem stable, like a dark, sometimes malicious, side of him began to emerge. He'd leave the house for days on end and she'd hear stories of the Japanese army fighting and pillaging Asia. When he returned, bloody and battered, he'd brush past her without so much of a glance. Only afterward would he seem to come to his senses and realize what he'd done. He never cried, but the horror and regret lingering in his eyes was almost worse. She knew why, not just Japan but Western powers as well, couldn't seem to stop their imperialism. The ambitions of men are never satisfied.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Taiwan attempted to bring herself back to the present. The conference continued as usual. The more powerful, vociferous countries carried on taking sides, starting arguments, and generally making a great clamor. The smaller, less significant countries, watched on with varying degrees of interest or broke off into their own groups quietly. Taiwan occasionally glanced up to see how China, Japan, and Korea were faring, but in general she remained absorbed in her own world. There'd be no use in talking to her fellow Asian countries until after the meeting.

Finally, Germany called for a break. After several final glares and mutters, the countries began to disperse. Some headed off to grab a snack while others clustered together in groups to share their complaints. Taiwan stood up as well and slipped away quietly to the kitchens. Normally she'd go with Thailand and Hong Kong, but they were discussing the meeting with China.

When she returned, the meeting had apparently already been resumed. She wasn't all that surprised though. Breaks tended to be cut short since countries would start arguing again and then, without anyone really saying anything, the conference would be set back in motion. She pulled her chair back to take her seat, but stopped in surprise. There, on the red, velvety cushion, was a chrysanthemum- white and perfectly flawless. Gingerly, she picked it up and sat down sweeping her traditional, peach-colored qipao beneath her.

Attached to the short stem of the flower was a small, elegant card. On it, she recognized the sweeping strokes of kanji characters arranged to form a haiku.

_A flowering plum_  
_And a nightingale's love song_  
_He remains alone_  
_菊_

Memories began tugging persistently at her mind as she cupped the blossom in the palms of her hands, oblivious to the clamoring countries at the front of the room.

* * *

_"This is a beautiful flower," Taiwan observed, bending down to get a closer look at the little cluster large white plant. They bobbed slightly in a gentle wind as though greeting her. A myriad of petals opened outward from a center tinted pale gold. "It's a chrysanthemum, right?"_

_Japan crouched down beside her and his closeness made her heart lurch . "Kiku."_

_She turned to look at him questioningly, "What?"_

_"In Japanese it's called 'kiku'." He replied patiently, his dark,steady gaze meeting hers. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart beat faster, almost painfully, against her chest._

_"So you're named after a flower?" She couldn't help giggling and she brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to smother it, hoping she didn't appear rude. Japan's expression was startled at first, then he frowned though she could tell he wasn't angry._

_"The chrysanthemum is the symbol of our holy emperor. It represents royalty," he said with a stern look, but the amusement in his voice was unmistakable._

_Taiwan tentatively decided to try her luck and gave him a coy smile, "Whatever you say, flower boy."_

_At first, he looked miffed and she feared she'd pushed too far. He was still her superior afterall. Then his expression melted into a small smile. She wished he would always be like this with her. She loved when his bold and powerful side collided with his tentative and considerate one. That was the Japan she loved best._

* * *

_Taiwan watched nervously from her doorframe, not bothering to shut the door behind her, as two figures came towards her. She knew who it was. She saw the dark, ominous mushroom cloud rise not once, but twice in the distance over a month ago and knew that Japan would not be winning this war. She wasn't sure whether to celebrate or worry. This could mean the key to her country's independence, but she didn't want for Japan to get hurt more than he already had._

_As the two figures drew closer, she realized it was China who was with Japan. Both looked battered, but Japan appeared worse by far. Though his black uniform looked as pristine as ever, his black hair shone dully and looked singed in some areas. His face held traces of bruises and his right hand was bandaged. Every step looked painful._

_Taiwan held her arms close to her chest, forcing herself not to run to them._

_"Ni Hao, Mei," China greeted when he and his companion came face to face with her. She stiffened at the use of her real name. Most nations didn't call each other by real names unless they were very close. Not even she and Japan had used each others true names. That was a little different though, she supposed. Japan was not one to show intimacy lightly._

_"China," she nodded, though her eyes were on Japan who refused to meet her gaze. His katana was absent, she noticed, and some how he looked incomplete without it. "What's going on?"_

_Disappointment was evident in China's eyes, but he put on a small smile- a far cry from his normally bright grin. "I think you know. Japan and I have come to bring you news from the war and explain to you the terms that were decided during the treaty."_

_Over a cup of steaming, green tea, China explained to her about the war and what was going to happen next. A pang of hurt lanced through her when Japan didn't so much as glance up from his tea when China told her that she would now be under Chinese rule. She knew she ought to look relieved. She was going back to her brother's house after all, but she couldn't find any joy. So she put on a fake smile and nodded, expressing understanding._

_Afterward, Japan excused himself saying he was going to gather his remaining belongings. Unable to bear it any longer, Taiwan got up as well under the pretense of checking the kettle. She found him in the garden, his back to her. Plucking up her courage, she came up behind him and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his back. Despite his small appearance next to the other nations, he was sturdy and lean beneath his uniform. She felt him stiffen, then he relaxed and gripped her hands in his._

_"I'll miss you," she whispered, tightening her embrace though she was afraid of hurting him too much._

_"I will too." She loosened her hold on him and he turned slightly with a small, pained smile. "I'll be closeby though. We live in the same ocean afterall. "_

_He bent down and plucked up a chrysanthemum They were in full bloom now and she was reminded of when he'd taught her their Japanese name 'kiku'. Tears welled in her eyes then as she looked at the perfect, snow-white petals blooming in every which direction. Though they would surely see each other in the future, it would never be the same. He took her hands and gently placed the flower in her palms. "To remember me."_

* * *

The memories receded, and Taiwan glanced up. The rest of the countries were still preoccupied with the conference, but a warm, dark gaze caught her eye. Japan. He smiled his small, tentative smile she loved so much before turning his attention back to America who was tugging on him for back-up. Taiwan tucked her hair behind her ear, looking back down at the flower with barely suppressed joy. Perhaps the old Japan had never really left.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a little shorter and more serious than I thought lol. I'm gonna be honest, this is one of my favorite one-shots of mine that's actually completed xD Pretty sure Taipan (is that what it's called?) is my OTP now :) Expect to see more of them in the future!

_Please_ leave a review! I'd like to get some feedback so I can know where I'm doing well and where I can improve! :D

**References n' Notes...**

- 菊 is the kanji for 'chrysanthemum' and in Japanese, it's read as 'kiku' as I mentioned in the school. Yes, it is the emperor's crest (or kamon, I believe, is what it's called in Japanese). It's also used as symbolism for Japan in the Hetalia fandom :)

- The haiku I used is actually an ancient poem written by a famous Japanese poet, Kobayashi Issa in the late 1700s/early 1800s.

- Historically, Japan was more civil towards Taiwan than it was to it's other subordinates (I think that's what they're called) such as Korea or their territories in China. One reason is probably because Taiwan was more submissive to Japanese rule as it was use to being under foreign rule (before it was controlled by China) whereas Korea wasn't. There were rebellions in Taiwan, but generally, those who were obedient were treated civilly. Japan did many things for Taiwan as well such as boost the economy and build schools (though students were forced to learn Japanese). When Japan was forced to give up Taiwan, the Taiwanese were actually reluctant to be put back under Chinese rule. Little bit of a history lesson for you there ;)

- I wrote this awhile back and at the time I didn't really know about their human names. That's why I identified the characters simply as 'Taiwan' or 'Japan'. I added their names in later, but changed it so that countries rarely use each other's human names unless they're very close unlike in my other one-shot.

- Again, I hinted a little at 2p!Japan. The main reason is because I think the reason why each country kinda has a dark side is because every country has greedy, power-hungry people. Since they're a personification of a country, they're going to have those feelings as well which is how imperialism got started. I guess you could call it my headcanon :) Oh, and Taiwan isn't necessarily in love with just his dark side xD She loves him as a whole.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, the characters, nor the haiku used in this piece.**


End file.
